Working With Your Lover
by BustBiteAndBruiseMePlease
Summary: Its About Bella and Edward, falling in love in work. The Cullen Collection. My first story please be nice. R & R Contain scenes of a sexually nature. ALL HUMAN.
1. Physical Attractions

BPOV:

I have worked here for 18 months and nothing seemed to have changed much around the office. My Manager Carlisle, a loving kind man, he had blond hair sexy hair and amazing blue eyes. He wore suits mostly, very tight against his muscular features. He had a wife who was beautiful, her chestnut long locks and gorgeous greens eyes were enough for any man to drop to their knees in mercy. The best thing about working here was the fact that I was doing a job I loved, I worked for the Fashion Agency in Phoenix, and we were a very popular brand. We were known as The Cullen Collection. I had met most of the Family, there was Emmett the oldest Son he was 25 with his beautiful wife Rosalie and their 2 year old child Veronica. Then there was there youngest son Jasper he was 19 with his girlfriend Alice, my best friend. The only one in the family I had not met was Edward, Apparently he was 23 and according to Alice apart from the fact she was with Jasper he was a very stunning young man. But then again she says that a lot, I am single you see and very hard to please.

"Good after noon, Bella. My son Edward is coming to the office today to speak to you about a project he would like to work with you on, is that ok?" Carlisle voice sounded much concerned for some reason.

"That shouldn't be a problem; I take great pride in my work and love new ideas and people." I replied becoming almost giddy at the thought. I would finally meet this Edward, and be talking to him all night.

"Great. He should be here at about 2:30 ish,"

With no more than a smile, he walked away happily to his office to call his wife.

I was left with my thoughts; I glanced over to the clock it read, 1:00pm. I don't have long then I thought. I finished of the work I had been doing that morning, got up and went to the bathroom to make sure I looked my best when I met him.

It was now 2:15 my heart began to pound all these things people had said and now I was finally going to meet him. I wonder what he would look like, sound like.

Suddenly the door burst open, my mouth hung agate at the sight before me.

He was the sexiest thing alive, I swear I was dreaming!

He had sexy bed hair that was bronze and messy, his eyes were a deep emerald, and his body was muscular as his white shirt hung upon them. His pants hung low on his hips; if he was topless he would be exposing the v which was a treat to see if you were a girl. There were NO flaws to this man, he was amazing and his eyes locked on to me and he slowly approached me.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen, You must be Bella, I have been very excited to meet you, and my farther tells me so much of you." He smiled a crooked sexy smile and his spoke. Wow this man was pure gold.

"The pleasure is all mine." I replied in my sexiest voice.

"Well, would you give me the pleasure of taking you to dinner tonight?" His voice dripped sex.

"Hmm I will see if I am free," I said while brushing my hair from my face revealing my low hung blouse.

He let out a soft grown.

I grabbed my notebook and skimmed through it, I found I was free.

I closed it gently and looked at him. He eyes were filling with desire.

"I am free; may I ask what you have in mind, just so I know what to wear?"

His eyes filled even more now. "If I have my way, nothing,"

I let out a moan, wow he was good.

"Should we get back to this project?" I suggested casually.

"Oh yes, we shall,"

The Next 3 hours were full of talk about this new project about a new underwear collection. My eyes never left his, he said we would be working together a lot and this was music to my ears. My heart was dancing up and down in my stomach.

Suddenly I glanced at the clock it read 5:30pm, he stood up.

"Well, I must say this has been amazing I will pick you up at 8:00pm sharp tonight."

"Ok, oh and by the way you will need this."

With that I had already logged of and was now strutting away for the elevator in the sexiest way I could. I couldn't wait for tonight I must get home and change.

Epov:

She was SEX. Immediately if you saw her, she is an instant hard on. Trust me I was fighting mine back. The thing she doesn't know that I had seen here before but never said anything. That was almost two years ago tho, she has changed. I had walked into the building acting Mr Sex, because in my family you were Mr or Mrs Sex. She sat there looking at me mouth agate I get that reaction from a lot of women. But I was happy I could get it out of her, according to my brother Jasper's girl she was hard to please. Well we will see about that. She wore a knee high dark black pencil skirt that clung to her ass and thighs, with black and silver SEX shoes. Her blouse was a low hanging white and had short sleeves with a red belt around her waist. Her hair was only just covering her breasts, long and curly. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, along with her hair. He voice echoed in my head like a sexy minx wanting me to fuck her. I loved her little gestures of the flick of the hair. Sending shivers to my dick. When she had gotten up to give me a piece of paper that had her number and address on it. Then she walked out like a girl on a catwalk, he tight round ass bouncing as she walked away. Instantly I was left with a piece of paper and a throbbing dick. I must tend to my problem before I saw her tonight. I went down to my black bmw series 5 with red interior. I set for home to take care of myself and to prepare myself. I had plans for tonight, sexy plans.


	2. Lust Filled Night

BPOV:

What to wear, what to do, what to say. It was only 6:30pm and my mind was still fresh from what had just happened. I eyed my wardrobe, I needed to impress tonight.

It was at least 7:00 by the time I had picked my underwear. Black lace with red ribbon, the bra tied at the front, along with sexy French panties that hung low on my waist, see through black lace.

Then I rummaged through my wardrobe until I found it, the perfect outfit.

It was a very short black sparkly dress that clung to my figure, it only just covered both of my regions, and it also hung low on each breast, leaving just enough to the imagination. My shoes gave me at least 5 inches, they were black sparkly along with my dress. My hair was curled and fell across each breast.

Next was my makeup. I had smoky black eyes with a hint of gold along with long sexy lashes, and lips sexy glossed with bronze. I had tanned my skin slightly, but I preferred the paler look.

It was about 7:50 when I was sure I was ready.

'DING DONG'

That was the door; I couldn't wait to see what he was wearing.

The door swung open and there he was.

Mr Sex on Legs!

He had his hair still like it was before, his eyes eye balling me up and down, undressing me in his own mind. He wore dark shirt that clung to his muscles, then I looked down to his deep denim jeans only to find he was hard. YUM! He wore sexy trainers too, black with white on them.

I looked up and met his gaze.

His chest was heaving, he grabbed me by my waist suddenly and pulled me to his muscular body, my eyes widened, and I could feel his granite cock on my lower stomach causing me to moan loudly. He cupped my face with his right hand and kissed me lightly on the lips. Suddenly our kiss became more passionate, his tongue licking my bottom lip asking for entrance, (which I gave).

My hands grabbed his neck and my hands ruffled his hair.

He broke the kiss so we could both get some air. He smiled a sexy smile and said "Get in the car you little tease. 5 minutes into the date and already I want you."

.God.

EPOV:

I watched her as her ass bounced as she strutted towards the car. Wow she looks so hot right now. I mean, really! I am going to have trouble tonight.

I edged myself into the driver's seat next to her; she gazed at my crotch again then slowly looked me up and down. I glanced at her and met her gaze.

"You like what you see, baby?" I suggested flirtatiously.

"Hmm." She licked her lips then looked at me dead in the face.

"I am taking you to a very nice restaurant; it serves to the finest people in town, my sweet." I said trying to change subject, to get rid of my hard on, pressing against my jeans.

"Aww, that is really sweet of you Edward." She replied in a sweet and innocent tone.

We all no she is a cock tease.

It was a half an hour drive to the restaurant. It was called The Glass Slipper.

Once I had stopped the car I stepped out and went to the other side to get her out. I lent in my hand she took it gracefully and stepped out.

Immediately I grabbed her by the waist no man was to think or look at her in any way!

I had settled her down at a table for two near the pianist, he was playing music of a beautiful nature, I must ask him to play this music sheet I had in my hand, it was called Bella's Lullaby.

We sat there for 2 hours eating and talking. Until it was time for deserts.

I had ordered ice cream, and my sweet Bella had ordered profiteer rolls. Was going to temp her with my ice cream and I had a hunch she was going to do the same to me.

Soon our deserts arrived, our eyes locked on to each other waiting for each other to move, like we were playing a game of chess only with deserts.

Bella slowly moved down to her profiteer roll, picked up the one with the most cream and gently dapped it into the chocolate and moved it to her mouth. She bit down hard on the profiteer and moans softly and she bit. I thought in my head what that profiteer was on my body, I could only guess it was my balls.

After she finished the first one, she licked her fingers dry of the cream.

I grown. "What are the profiteers on my body sexy?"

She let out a deep moan, her breasts heaved a little and then she spoke. "There what I wanna do to your balls, would you like to see what else I wanna do to them?" She asked sexily.

She grabbed another profiteer and licked off all the chocolate. Letting out a moan. WOW this girl!

My chest was heaving now, my dick pressing hard against my jeans.

I quickly grabbed my ice cream and took my spoon in my hand, licking up ever last bit of my vanilla ice cream. Her eyes widened.

"Is that my juices?" She hinted sexily.

"Grrr. Oh and what if they are?" I growled back.

"Well then your one naughty little boy, who needs to be punished." She said as she leaned forward pushing her boobs almost in my face.

My dick was now throbbing, I wanted her now!

It wasn't long before we had finished eating. We had gone back into my car and begun to drive home. I decided to take a longer route, I had plans.

She was still eye balling me when he eyes were locked onto my crotch, noticing I had a serious hard on.

Her left hand began to move slowly to my throbbing dick. She wouldn't!

Suddenly before I could even stop her, her hand was pumping me outside my jeans. I growled.

"Shit Bella, I am driving."

"Hmmm... wow! It's bigger than normal." She said and let out a loud moan.

Suddenly my foot slammed on the gas and we were soon back at my place.

I opened my door and got out to open her door, she step out of the car and walked in front of me as we walked up the stairs to my condo. She was in for it now.

BPOV:

I must say Edward flat was amazing everything in there was designer, but that's not what my mind was focusing on, the way I had just pumped him in the car, the way he throbbing dick felt in my hand, his growling.

My core was dripping wet, by the time we reached his bedroom.

His bedroom was sexy too. His bed was large and ready!

He spun me around to face him and cupped my ass with his hands he kissed my passionately on the lips, gently he licked my bottom lip asking for access, which I gave him.

My hands ran up to his hair tugging it violently in my hands. Wow this felt good.

Then his lips began to go lower and lower until he was kissing each breast, whilst cupping them.

I moaned loudly. This man was amazing.

Suddenly he unhooked my dress from the top and dropped it to the floor; I quickly kicked it from my feet.

He stopped and looks his eyes roaming my body.

"Fuck, Bella!" He growled.

My eyes were filling with desire. My chest was heaving. Body hot, core dripping.

I walked sexily up to him and ripped his shirt of him clean and growled.

"You want me... come and get me!" I said teasing him.

"Oh, you have no idea you little cock tease you." He groaned back.

He pushed me back onto the bed; leaning over me he kisses my lips gently before moving down to my breast, he unhooked my bra with his teeth. _God that's hot! _ Before taking each nipple and caressing it in his mouth. Both Nipples were now erect and hard. He began to move lower to my acing core. He was at my lower stomach before he spoke.

"I am going to make you orgasm like you never have before; you're going to be begging for my cock!" He groaned.

He teased my clit above the fabric with his right hand before, tearing the fabric of the panties away completely.

I moaned.

Before I could even think straight he began to pump me with his two fingers. Then he added a third.

My chest was heaving now, this man, what he was doing wow! He is a god!

Suddenly he stopped. I felt a little upset at the loss.

Then he buried his face in my core. My back arched. I moaned now louder than ever. My hands reached down to claw his back.

He growled.

I began to climax. His licks got tougher and tougher as he kept licking, as if to lick me dry. Then I let out a scream, it filled the room with lust.

Suddenly he stepped away. Oh he was in for a surprise now.

EPOV:

Bella tasted amazing, I was so hard by now I needed some release other wise serious case of blue balls for me mate! She edged up on me, demanded me to get up, I did as I was told.

She eyed my slowly. I couldn't help but look at her, she was perfectly sculptured under all her clothes amazing beautiful, and what was even more sexy if she still had he high heels on.

_PHWOAHH! _

She pushed me against the wall, and tugged at my pants fiercely, and then she bent down and undid the zipper with her teeth. _HOT! _Dropping my pants to the floor I also stepped out of my trainers and socks.

She was still bent down, her warm breathe making me stiffen even more.

She bit my boxers tugging them in her mouth, I groaned.

Then her hands came in and she wiped them off me in a flash.

She moaned loudly.

She grabbed my cock in her right hand and began to pump me hard. I closed my eyes tight.

Just as I thought about her on my throbbing dick, I heard he begin to moan.

I opened my eyes and looked down.

_.GOD!_

She was sucking me off while fingering herself. This girl was amazing. I had wanted her for about 2 years now and she knows how to work the guys.

Then after a while she concentrated on me more, licking the end of my dick, before easing her mouth on me.

It wasn't long before she was sucking me so hard I was going to explode.

I tried to grab on to a wall or something behind me to stop myself from thrusting myself into her mouth.

I clasped my eyes closed, as I released into her mouth. I had known from some of the other women I had slept with, is she swallows you're in for it.

I managed to open my eyes, and looked down. I heard a loud gulp from her mouth.

_Oh yes baby!_

She slowly backed away standing up from me, here dark chocolate eyes filling with desire for me.

"What do you want baby?" I asked.

"For...you...to...fuck..." Was all I think she could manage?

"What baby? You want me to what?!"

"FUCK ME EDWARD!" She screamed, as her hot body hit the bed.

I edged slowly over her and gave her a kiss on the lips, before I brushed my cock over her entrance.

Then I plunged it straight in. _God that felt so good!_

I began to use slow thrusts.

She looked up at me and she said something I never thought she would say.

"HARDER EDWARD, FASTER FASTER!"

My heart was racing and I quickened my pace, in and out faster until she began to climax, her back arching, he vice like grip clamping me down, suddenly she let out a scream that filled the room.

I wasn't that far behind her. I groaned loudly. Realising inside her.

I stayed there for a couple of moments more before climbing off her and lying next to her.

"Baby? Would you like me to get you some clothes so you down get cold? Or to stop me pouncing on you, while you sleep."

"Mmmmm..." she said sleepily.

I got up and went to my wardrobe and found a pair of boxers I never wore and my favourite bed top, I wore whenever it was cold.

I slowly dressed her myself, I had realised she was asleep. I went over and found a pair of boxers to put on myself.

I climbed in next to her and she edged slowly and put her head on my chest.

I didn't fall asleep, until an hour later, I just loved watching her, and then I fell asleep.


	3. Sex For Breakfast

Bpov:

Last night was amazing; I've never felt a stronger connection between two people before. I loved it.

I had woken up to my lying on top of his chest, wearing his bed top and boxers, hmm they smelled of him.

My heart was panting slightly of just being near him. We had work this morning so I have no idea how I was getting changed or the time.

"Morning Baby, how did you sleep?" He purred from above me.

"Very, well thank you, how am I going to get my clothes?"

"It's all been taken care of my sweet, its only 8am, I've called Carlisle and said you will be late, for personal reasons, we will go to your flat you get changed and we will go to work and continue this project."

"Aww Edward that's so sweet of you,"

"The pleasure is all mine, now what would you be wanting for breakfast?"

"Hmm... I don't really mind."

"Well...I am very hungry..."His voice trailed off.

I gulped slightly hoping he didn't mean me he was hungry for.

"Erm what would you like?" I asked sheepishly.

He chuckled and smiled a crooked smile and winked. Suddenly he pushed of me and went under the covers.

I gasped wondering where he was going.

I felt something breathe on my core, I moaned, I was getting wet just by his mere breath on me.

"I've been wanting to do this all night." He purred breathing even more over me.

I was all in a moment gripped by a lustful feeling, and said aloud a thought that was in my head.

"Dinner's ready you bad bad boy, come and get it. It's nice and dripping wet!"

My heart stopped. .GOSH! Did I just say that, surely some mistake was made there?

He groaned loudly. "Oh fuck Bella, those words, those dirty words."

"Do you like it when I talk like that? Want me to continue while you eat me dry you horny little boy."

He came up from under the covers and pressed his body hard on mine, I could feel his granite hard cock on my lower stomach.

That's a good sign!

"Fuck Bella, you little cock tease, I ave never heard you talk like that before, and god I love it. Keep it up I may have to fuck you before work." He purred in my ear.

I moaned. I wanted that. Loved the sound of it.

"Come on you naughty boy, your tea is ready or will I have to feed it to you?!"

"FUCK BELLA!"

He growled loudly and went back down in the covers.

He gently took down his underwear I was wearing and teased me a little before pumping me with his two fingers.

I wanted more, so I thought I might hurry him up.

"Naughty boy. Don't play with your food. Eat up its going cold."

"Fucking hell Bella!"He Growled.

Suddenly with no warning he bit my nub hard with his teeth. I moaned loudly.

Then he began to lick deeply. I wanted this so bad.

He was groaning but so low it was only a vibration on my core which only increased the pleasure even more.

"Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He said breathing over my core.

"I dunno baby, but I know what I want."

"Mmmmm." He groaned. "C'mon you naughty girl tell me?"

He pulled himself out from under the covers licking his fingers with pure delight.

He slammed his lips onto mine, my eyes snapped open, as a felt his hard member pushing against me.

"See how fucking hard you make me Bella. I wanna fuck you right now, but I have no idea if you wanna." He said his eyes became serious for a moment.

A strange urge came over me; I pulled myself from under him and pushed myself firmly on him.

He glared at me in pure desire.

"Bella..."

I scrapped my hands down his chest and to his boxers, I pulled at them friskily, he growled. I pulled them down to reveal his hard as granite member.

I moaned so loudly.

"What is it Bella?" He asked full of concern.

"You're...Your."

"What Bella. My What?"

Suddenly I lifted all my weight off him and hovered my body over his member.

I let my entire body drop onto him. So his dick went inside me.

"FUCK!!" He groaned.

Loving his reaction, I pulled my body off him and plunged my entire weight back down, once again.

"BELLA!" "YOU NAUGHTY NAUGHTY LITTLE GIRL!"

"What?? Don't you like it?"

"FUCK BELLA, YOU KEEP IN UP I WILL NEED TO FUCKING SLAM MYSELF SO HARD YOU WILL STILL BE SORE IN TWO WEEKS?!"

My head was spinning; I had to do it again and again until he was going to fuck me senseless!

I dropped onto him at least 3 more times; suddenly his member became harder inside of me, what have I just let myself into I thought.

He slammed me onto the bed, reversing so I was again under him. His looked at me dead in the face, his eyes screamed horny!

"I would hold on if I was you, Baby." He smirked.

Then he pushed into me so deep, he reached the g stop my sweet sweet spot. No man has ever reached it before.

OMG! IT'S SO FUCKING HOT, WOW!!

Epov

I was so fucking hard, I swear and the way she was talking, when did she ever talk like that?

She had dropped down on my hard member 5 times and I never thought it to be possible but after four times my member had grown harder and harder whilst inside of her.

Now she was legs spread on the bed, hair flowing so sexily on to the pillow below her, the only problem was I couldn't see here plump breasts.

The top had to go.

I had just slammed my whole force into her, hitting her G stop. I must have, because her scream of pleasure echoed through the room.

I began to quicken my pace, as I quickened. I focused my mind on taking of her shirt.

I placed my hands by her hips, and begun to lift her top higher and higher, until it covered her beautiful face. She sat her head up so I could remove it completely.

I wanted to see her hard erect nipples; I wanted so badly to caress each breast in my mouth.

I went to her breasts and sucked hard, she gasped, and I only hoped this was adding to the already passionate pleasure.

She arched back and then she began moaning and moaning and moaning.

I hardened and quickened my thrusting pace so I was moving so fast, if this had been anything other than sex, I think it would be almost painful.

Then I began to feel her walls tighter around my member, milking it.

I groaned loudly.

She brought her hands to my back and scrapped them down to my arse.

FUCKING HELL THAT FELT GOOD.

I knew we had to stop soon; I didn't want to make her late for work.

I pushed as hard and as fast as I could into her, then I felt her begin to climax, he walls clamping down on my member like a vice.

Then she screamed, full of pleasure as it filled the room.

I wasn't that long after her, realising inside of her, letting out the biggest groan, it caused multiple vibrations.

I immediately got off her, and walked over to my wardrobe to get changed for work.

I thought if I looked at her naked all I would want to do is fuck her senseless and we both had to get to work.

"Babe?" She said sweetly.

"Yes." I answered, trying my hardest not to turn around.

"Can I have a shower, I'm so sticky."

"Yes sure, you want me to join or go in after?" I replied a smirk slowly appearing across my face.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind if you joined me sweetie." She said, trying to sound even more innocent than before.

I slowly showed her the way to the bathroom. My heart was banging loudly in my chest, I didn't want to just have this woman for sex, and she was worth so much more than that to me.

This shower I was going to prove it.


	4. Sex Ban Gone Wrong

Epov:

My hot body wanted to have sex with her yet again, but my heart didn't.

I had made a plan no sex in this shower!

Bpov:

This morning was great, but I didn't just want this man for sex. No matter how good it was.

I just wanted to have a shower with my man. No sex just a bit of touching.

He slowly turned the shower on to a quite hot temperature and edged me to get in, a sexy smirk spilled across his face.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"Cant I look at my angelic women?"

"Yes, you can. If you must."

He only smirked again at me. He soon followed me into the shower. His hot body now begin to drip in warm water.

I could feel my core becoming wet, other than the water that was pouring onto me.

His eyes raked over my naked wet body.

"Bella, my love. I'm trying to only use you as a sex toy, because I like you a lot and I think this could go somewhere. Your body on the other hand is making me very hard."

I blushed darkly.

"Don't look at me."

His face suddenly turned into a rejected kind of expression.

"My love, I didn't mean to offend you. I want to see your body, dripping."

I smirked slightly and then I had a juicy idea.

"Oh really?" I smirked slightly at the idea that had nice and quietly come into my mind.

I slowly began to edge myself downwards toward the basket filled with soaps and other bath room utensils.

I picked up the soap and lathered in on a cloth in my hands.

His eyes watched my every move; I had noticed he had become a little hard with me bending over inches away from his member.

"You need a good wash you, you're so sticky and I couldn't have that can I?" I said in my sexiest voice.

He groaned quite deep so I felt a little vibration.

"Answer me; c'mon you know you want me to wash you."

He groaned ever louder, I now noticed I was yet to touch his body and already he was hard.

"Hmm...Your body tells me otherwise."

He froze dead on the spot in the shower were he stood, I only guessed he was fighting the temptation, but I guess it upset me all the same.

EPOV

She looked so erotic that I couldn't control my urges.

I wanted to slam her against the wall and not care who knew either. I had never met a woman who had this much control over me like she did. It was as if she told me when I was to be horny.

I had frozen in the shower realizing I had the worlds biggest hard on when I was trying to be romantic.

"Oh never mind," she trailed off.

"It was a nice thought I had in mind tho." Her voice began to trail of.

I couldn't control my urges any longer; I slammed myself into her and on to the bath room wall.

Her mouth immediately crashed into mine, our kiss began to deepen as her hands roamed my body freely, touching me in all the right places.

Suddenly I broke the kiss.

"Do you mind if I take your offer of you washing me baby, you see I'm very much tiered after all that work this morning." I trailed off.

She moaned softly and found the flannel that was on the floor.

She added more soap and begun to wash all my muscles, not even going near my member, my body tingled just to have her touching me.

She was moaning slightly while she washed me.

Suddenly she realised that she hadn't touched me anywhere near the place I knew she wanted to go to most.

"Baby? I think you're missing somewhere." I said in a low husky voice.

"Oh don't you worry, I will get there." She replied.

Just at that moment she traced the v shape of my hips with the flannel, and moaned.

"Hmm I think this is going to be a two handed job." She grimaced quietly to herself.

She began to edge closer to my hard and waiting cock, I was groaning and trying my hardest not to thrust into the flannel.

She looked down at my erection, her eyes filled with lust as she let out a long moan.

"Oh, you're so hard, you naughty boy I didn't know you liked me washing you."

My body began to shake as I tried restrained myself yet again.

Suddenly she whipped my throbbing member with the flannel. _God That's Kinky !_

I let out a rather large groan, and she smirked.

"You like that do you??"

"God... Bella I Love It?!" I managed to say.

"Well then I think you will like this..." Her voice trailed off.

She dropped the flannel to the floor, took my length in one hand and began to pump me hard...so hard I gripped the wall for some sort of support.

I let out a massive groan that vibrated throughout my entire body.

"Bella!"

She got down on her knees and begun to take me in her mouth, back and forth, back and forth. My eyes rolled into my head.

This woman had complete control over me, it was amazing.

I looked down she was working me so rough you would of thought it would have hurt. But I needed it rough right now.

Suddenly I was right on the edge and then she stopped. Bitch! She looked up at me and smiled a wicked and sinful smile.

"That should do it." She said sexily.

"WHAT?" was all I could manage.

She chuckled then spoke, "Aww is someone frustrated?"

"Fucking Yes Bella, you can't leave me like this." I demanded.

"But I can and I will..." Her voice trailed off.

And with that she got out of the shower and headed towards my bedroom.

BITCH!

Bpov:

I was getting carried away; I had to get to work. But to be honest I loved leaving him there, he wanted me so badly right now.

I was searching for some appropriate clothes when a very frustrated Edward followed me into the room.

I didn't have time to think, he grabbed my arse tight and turned me to face him, I looked dead into his eyes, and they were a dark emerald filing with desire.

"You will finish what you started Miss Swan." His words were like sex to me.

"Oh I will, will I? I replied very sarcastically.

Suddenly he slammed my body to the bed and held me down with both hands.

"Right as fuck you will!" He said.

He slammed his full force of his cock straight into my still soaking wet core.

He didn't slow up his pace either, his paced sped up more and more and he went back and forth into me.

My back arched as he hit my g spot, and gosh did I cum. "EDWARD OH SHIT FUCK, OH YEAHHHH"

"C'mon baby scream for me. SCREAM!" Edward demanded.

"Oh Edward, SHIT FUCK."

With that I felt his juices spill inside me.

He groaned loudly, the groan send vibration straight through me. "Bella...."

It must have been at least 15 minutes before Edward removed himself from me.

....

We arrived at work really late. I felt a little embarrassed to be honest with myself.

I had just come back from the toilet when I saw a sight I really wish I hadn't.

I saw Edward talking to a woman who looked like a goddess; she made me feel so ugly right in that moment.

I didn't want so say anything so I just went to my desk and didn't do anything.

I was in trouble.


End file.
